Regis
| rules = 3.5 | dob = | death = 1385 | deathnotes= | alignment = Chaotic neutral }} Regis (jokingly called "Rumblebelly" by Bruenor Battlehammer ) is the halfling member in the adventuring group known as the Companions of the Hall. Appearance Regis is barely 3 feet (0.9m) tall and so chubby he's earned the nickname "Rumblebelly", given to him by his dwarven friend Bruenor Battlehammer. When travelling Regis wears a fine red shirt, brown vest and breeches. Personality Regis enjoys nothing so much as comfortable living. He can be quite subtle and equally crafty, though he is by no means cruel in any way. He has also grown wise over the course of his many misadventures and gained an ability to see things his friends often miss. Regis abhors violence and will do his best to avoid it. In situations where tasks must be assigned of varying threat, Regis will attempt to take the least dangerous option, something that his companions have come to expect of him. However, when he must enter battle, he tries to support his allies with sneak attacks against their enemies. After a battle is done, he believes on principle that the bodies of the fallen enemies must be searched. He feels that unlike the other Companions of the Hall, he is not a hero, and relies on them heavily. Regis is skilled at making scrimshaw trinkets from materials such as knucklehead trout. He is able to speak Orcish, but only at a basic level. Equipment Regis is the least martially capable companion, mainly playing his part by using a magical ruby pendant to influence the minds of others. He does carry a small mace, however, and has used it on occasion, usually to speed things along when his new "pets" are losing. He obtained the pendant by stealing it from Pasha Pook, head of the thieves' guild in Calimshan. Background Early background Regis was born in or near Calimport far to the south. His earliest recollections are of a childhood spent on the streets, begging and stealing. Eventually Regis caught the eye of Pasha Pook, master of the city's thieves' and assassins' guilds. Regis did not disappoint his new master, but he eventually became bored. Regis discovered Pook used a magic ruby pendant in his dealings, and he set his eyes on stealing Pasha's powerful pendant. After stealing it, he fled. Pook proved more determined than Regis anticipated though, and wherever he went, Pook's men soon followed. Regis' flight finally brought him to the rigid climes of Icewind Dale, where he believed not even Pook's hired thugs could find him. Regis made a good living in the harsh Ten Towns, carving trinkets out of the local fish bones. He made himself a living in Lonelywood and started his own shop know as Bone Works where he sold srimshaw carvings. He got his knucklehead trout from a barbarian prince named Kinnuki who lived at the Sea of Moving Ice. Regis got the biggest and best trouts from him in exchange for stock goods. While living in the Icewind Dale he befriended Bruenor Battlehammer and Drizzt Do'Urden, often reluctantly joining them in one adventure after another. After a time, the assassin Artemis Entreri tracked Regis down and kidnapped him, taking him back to Calimport where Regis' friends had to rescue him. Regis remained in Calimport for a time, but he was eventually driven out and back to his friends by Entreri. After many more adventures, Regis has settled into his life of adventure by his friends' sides and become a chief advisor to Bruenor. Injury and escape from Shallows In 1370 DR Regis was in Shallows with the Companions of the Hall when it was attacked. He was stabbed by an orc and fell off the defensive wall of the settlement, but was not seriously hurt. Feeling as though he could not be of any significant use in the battle at Shallows, Regis made his way out in an attempt to summon help. He was spotted by a worg-riding orc and his left arm was mauled, but he was able to use his ruby to charm the orc into riding the worg south. Bruenor was incapacitated during the battle. Regis became Steward Regis. He stepped down after Bruenor recovered. As the events of the Spellplague reached the Silver Marches, Catti-brie's mind was sent into an area between two planes of existence. In an attempt to recover her, Regis used the ruby pendant and was similarly trapped. After months spent looking for solutions, Regis and Catti-brie both passed away, their souls taken by Mielikki. A pair matching their description were later seen in a magical forest in Icewind Dale called Iruladoon. Appearances Icewind Dale trilogy #''The Crystal Shard'' (1988) #''Streams of Silver'' (1989) #''The Halfling's Gem'' (1990) Legacy of the Drow #''The Legacy'' (1992) #''Starless Night'' (1993) #''Siege of Darkness'' (1994) #''Passage to Dawn'' (1996) Paths of Darkness #''The Silent Blade'' (1998) #''Sea of Swords (novel)'' (2001) *''Servant of the Shard'' (2000) has been removed from this series and placed within the Sellswords series, which follows Jarlaxle and Artemis Entreri. Hunter's Blades trilogy # The Thousand Orcs (2002) # The Lone Drow (2003) # The Two Swords (2004) Transitions # The Orc King (2007) # The Pirate King (2008) # The Ghost King (2009) References de:Regis Category:Halflings Category:Members of the Companions of the Hall Category:Inhabitants of Calimport Category:Inhabitants of Icewind Dale Category:Inhabitants of Mithral Hall Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Rogues